Bloodlines Vampire System (Demographic research)
Useful links on SLGI wiki: *Bloodlines Vampire System (basics) *Bloodlines Vampire System (costs) *Bloodlines Vampire System *Bloodlines Vampire System (soul controversial) Other useful links: *Bloodlines Database *Bloodlines Wiki All this material is made from a document named The Truth About Bloodlines, created by Anaimfinity Resident. Only parts of the document are listed here. The entire document can be downloaded from the following address: https://mega.co.nz/#!vAVHQLYA!J2DEkTUpvrNAED17DuWtFqCDCyaA6ZfsOA_ywR7m9yM This document was made by Anaimfinity Resident. I, Anaimfinity, release this into public domain. This means that anybody can copy it and use it in any way. However, if you copy and use or quote parts of it, you must give a link to a place where everybody can take a copy for verification. Location Of Bloodline Players Where do you find vampires (Bloodlines players)? They are anywhere near us. You can find them in every place. They look like any other resident. Contrary, when you see someone looking like a creature of the night, it is a high chance that it is not a vampire. As shown above, a vampire is a resident registered into Bloodlines. Search http://www.slbloodlines.com/ to see if someone is a vampire. The best tool to see this remains the HUD (vampire, lycan or human). It shows instantly all data for nearby people. Throughout the grid, amount of Bloodlines players is different. It is difficult to say some clear values, since the size of our grid. Vampire population was checked in themed places, to get the following results. Population in themed places For this purpose, were scanned avatars in themed places, like Arab World, Red Square, Paris 1900, Brasil Rio and others. Results are as follows: *Bots: 0% *Arabians: <10% *Shopping continent: <10% *Caledon – Winterfel: 10% *Heterocera: 10% *Eden continent: 10% *Moderate mainland: 10 to 15% *Infohubs: 15% *Japanese places: 15% *German places: 15% *Sharp continent: 20% *French places: 25% *South American places: 30% *Zindra safe hubs: 40% *Sexual themed places: 45% *Premium continents: 45% *Zindra: 50% *Dark sims (dark roleplay and violent places): 55% *Russian places: 60% *Bloodlines microcontinent: 80% If you don’t know where these places are, please see for more details the following pages: Second Life Geography, List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters and List Of Continents. Survey included 300 residents. Average error is 5% for continents and 10% for themed places. Bloodlines players are found more often in adult places and more rare in moderate ones. In general places, they are a bit more often found. They are more attracted to roleplay areas then to sex places. You will not find many of them in places where is not much to eat (like in shops, unless they own the shop). Even in their home, in Vampire/Bloodlines Microcontinent, there are non-registered players. It is important to note that the amount of residents with soul in limbo is far higher in general places. Most probably they have been victims of an early bite. Also, there are places with so many residents that used the necklace. This might be caused of past attacks. There is no place safe from predators. They are just everywhere. Unfortunately, there is no inworld tool to show them, except for tools owned by players themselvs. Population in WAR places About warriors, things are far different. Thy seem to be more people from all nationalities. The above research shows that Arabians (and Muslims in general) are rarely seen as Bloodlines players, but you can find them as warriors in similar percents with other people. Population in themed places Does anyone know how many bloodlines-themed places are on the grid? # Vampire microcontinent (or Bloodlines estate, dramatically shrinking in size). # No other continent or sim cluster, just remote sims and isolated parcels. SL Geography Team made a survey about Dark Places. These are horror-like places on the grid. A few examples are welcome: # Wastelands microcontinent (a place with urban ruins and huge junkyards) # Lost Angels microcontinent (larger then Vampire Microcontinent, populated with zombies and night creatures, but usually inside a modern town. # Toxxic microcontinent (also a modern ruin). # Losemind Microcontinent (urban ruins, with a railway). # Many other microcontinents and a lot of themed plates. Total of dark sims - 3% of private sims (700 sims). From them, vampire-themed are less then 200. MEDIEVAL - 5% of all private sims (1000 sims) In this category, should be included also some private continents: Uhre and Europe (Buena Pasca). Yes, there are vampire clans that own land on these continents or on sims included in these categories, but most then anything the overall aspect is that of a medieval roleplay and not of a vampire castle. About combat, the Bloodlines war is so small compared to other wars and combats. There are entire microcontinents created only for this purpose. There are even continents created for this, like Wild West. More surprising, there are war zones on the grid not owned by Bloodlines but made for vampire fightings (but with other weapons) and roleplay. As we can see, even if the amount of Bloodlines players is so high (22.1% of grid population), it is loud and clear that themed places are by far less in surface. Based on SLGI team surveys, the amount of Bloodlines themed places is small, for sure below 3% of grid surface. Haunts The following survey was done on 100 haunts, listed from Bloodlines database. From these 100 haunts, 25 were linking to the same parcels. It is normal, since in many places you find many haunt signs on the same parcel. Land destination: *BDSM & sex: 1 *Cemetery: 1 *Entertainment or clubs: 10 *Gambling: 4 *Prison: 1 *Residential: 16 *Recreation: 5 *Shop - Bloodlines: 10 *Shop - others: 16 *War: 2 *Welcome area : 3 *Others: 6 What do we see? From 75, 10 are shops, reselling Bloodlines products. Sometimes you can find reselling items also in other places. It is interesting that some merchants added Bloodlines haunt sign to attract clients (even if their shops are far more different). Again, it is interesting that in some cases land barons add a haunt to increase traffic to their land holdings. I found them even linked to gambling places. From this, we see that not all haunts are created for Bloodlines players. Along the survey, I found out that population varies up to high limits. With other words, there are places populated only with predators and places inhabited only with unregistered residents. Here should be noted that some vampire clans don’t use a haunt for their headquarters. Building type: *Box - skybox: 1 *Fantasy: 2 *Medieval: 17 *Modern days: 26 *Nature: 9 *None: 2 *Open air: 14 *Rustic: 3 *Underground: 1 Haunts are more often placed in dark places, but it is not a rule. I found a haunt placed in a beautiful garden. Sign: *Many signs: 16 *Single sign: 39 *Single, at some distance: 6 *No sign found: 13 *No correct address: 2 In many cases you don’t find just a single haunt sign, but many, even up to 20, one near the other. This might be a smart way to increase traffic in a place. From all 100 surveyed haunts, 75 were found to end in the same place. We know that, according to Bloodlines database, there are 480 active haunts. Since I scanned 100 and found 25% were double linked, I go to theory that for 480 haunts, there are only 200 distinct parcels. On the other hand, there must be something wrong with haunt settings on some parcels. 13 haunt signs were not found and in some cases their position was on protected land or on waterways used to separate parcels. Two haunts were reported to have wrong address (most probably in another sim). According to Bloodlines database, these were not the only haunts, there are many empty pages. Since there are 30 haunts listed on a page, the conclusion is that the total amount of existed haunts is 1300, while 800 are now inactive. WAR Bases According to Bloodlines database, there are 189 strongholds, with other 89 active with problems. The total is 278 bases (each one with up to 25 pylons). At the chapter about war, it is shown that a survey found 22 active bases and 26 inactive. Based on this, we can estimate that 328 strongholds existed through time. In total, on the grid there were 606 war bases. In many places, there is not a single stronghold inside a sim. Outfits This is the result of 5 researches in different places on the grid, all forming a single survey. The purpose was to find out what is the most used outfit. Results vary up to high limits, depending on place. # The most used outfit is the human avatar (90%). # Second most used outfit is the furry (roughly 5%). # On 3rd place are many avatars, depending on place. This includes animals (mainly dogs), vampires, medieval avatars or naked avatars. # Below 1% are found other avatars: robots, aliens, mermaids and others. When a new resident joins, finds 3 types of avatars: vampires, humans and classic avatars. The classic ones also include vampires. So, a newcomer will find 50% vampire avatars. The survey also showed that many residents that have vampire outfits are not Bloodlines players and many registered Bloodlines players (in fact the vast majority) dress like others. The list of default avatars is something very strange. From total world population, Bloodlines players are only 22.1% and from all weared outfits, vampire themed are about 1%. It is strange that Linden Lab is offering so many vampire outfits for free. Conclusion about land In the end, we can conclude that Bloodlines players are anwwhere. Nationality has a strong influence (for example there are only a few Muslims playing the game, far less then the total Islamic population on the grid). Land destination is also very important. The most surprising fact is land destination. Second Lfe Geography team made a research about land and found that dark sims cover 3% of provate land and medieval sims cover 5%. There are 200 parcels linked to the haunts. Even if these haunts are referred to an entire sim, Bloodlines themed sims are at maximum 200. From all 26 000 sims that form our world, this means 0.77% of total grid. We conclude that Bloodlines themed places are below 1% of total grid surface. About war bases, the same can be said. There are many microcontinents, isolated sims and even entire continents built for roleplay and combat (examples of Continent – Wild West). With a high probability, we can say that other merchants have the lead in combat gadgets. Demographic Surveys Demographic surveys are done both inworld (scanning residents) an on Bloodlines database. Grid online population status Online population varies up to high limits. There are daily, week and year fluctuations. Based on 3 different sources, the average online population is found to be 50 000 residents. For this survey, the total scanned population was of 1000 residents, chosen at random from a few hundred sims. For this, an avatar wearing a Bloodline HUD needed to enter 400 sims and scan people. GLOBAL POPULATION: *Total scanned: 1000 residents. *Souls in abyss: 20 (2%) *Fresh victims: 432 (43.2%) *Used the garlic necklace: 169 (16.9%) *Inactive accounts: 1 (0.1%) *Souls in limbo: 165 (16.5%) *Possessed souls: 195 (19.5%) *Rescued souls: 13 (1.3%) *Rescued & bitten: 3 (0.3%) *Untouched (registered but never bitten): 2 (0.2%) As a direct result, we can say the following: *Registered active: 221 (22.1%) – Bloodlines players *Registered inactive: 347 (34.7%) *Unregistered: 432 (43.2%) NOTE: *Registered active = people listed on Bloodlines database site *Registered inactive = people not listed, but stored in some memory (worn garlic necklace, souls in limbo, rescued souls but not registered, account inactive) *Unregistered = fresh victims. The rescued souls include souls rescued from limbo (in this case the residents haven't worn the HUD) and souls rescued from abyss (in this case, residents are registered). It is clear that the vast majority (60.1%) are not part of it (they are not registered not use the garlic necklace). There are 22.1% registered players. If each one is sending a bite request every day, since they avoid souls in limbo and residents using the garlic, there will be one request every two days for unregistered people. The truth is that the vast majority of registered residents don’t spam. Estimated error: 0.4% BLOODLINE PLAYERS: *Total registered active: 221 (100%) *Destroyed: 42 (19.0%) *Humans (total): 108 (48.9%) **Only humanity: 79 (35.7%) **Humanity + blood: 11 (5.0%) **Humanity + lumens: 2 (0.9%) **No fluids: 2 (0.9%) **Blood or lumens (revenants): 14 (6.3%) *Predators (total): 71 (32.1%) **Hybrids: 19 (8.6%) **Lycans: 5 (2.3%) **Vampires: 47 (21.3%) This is also a lesson. Majority prefer to remain humans in order to avoid the curse. Since they are below the curse, they have no reason to spam others. Don’t forget that there are also some destroyed players. They also don’t spam. SOULS: From a total of 221 active members, not all own souls: *Total: 221 (100%) *Owning souls: 85 (38.5%) *0: 39 (17.6%) *1: 15 (6.8%) *2-4: 10 (4.5%) *5-9: 6 (2.7%) *10-19: 3 (1.4%) *20-49: 5 (2.6%) *50-99: 4 (1.8%) *100-199: 1 (0.5%) *200+: 2 (0.9%) NOTE: Percent of residents that owning souls is 119.7% of predators (vampires, lycans, hybrids). In the same time, there are vampires that own no soul. It is clear that some residents ranked 'human' so own souls. This shows another part of the problem. Many residents accepted to be part of a vampire roleplay for friends, to be with them in their clans and not to earn souls and rankings. It is a strong contradiction with what Bloodlines official site says. Estimated error for race & souls: 1.2% CURSE STATUS: This is only for predators (players from races vampire, hybrid or lycan): *Total: 71 (100%) *No protection: 24 (34%) *Limited time protection: 1 (1%) *Forever: 46 (65%) NOTE: Predators owning more souls have almost always an amulet to protect from curse. Estimated error for protection: 5% This is another interesting fact. So, only 24 players are exposed to curse, from 1000 residents. Top players have the amulet (and protection against the curse). As shown above, the price of an amulet is high and equivalent with the blood needed for 400 days. Why do so many use it? It is a sign that they are against the spam. This is a big sign of responsibility. There are many clans that don’t allow predator members that don’t nave the amulet. They do this for their own prestige, to avoid having spammers among them. CONCLUSION: As seen in this survey, registered Bloodlines players are a strong number of residents and should be treated with respect. Also non-registered residents should be treated with even more respect, since they are the majority (60%) of all online residents. Spammers are a different group and should be treated as they deserve. We will see later how many are in fact spammers. Bloodlines Database Population Status This survey was done on 500 names, chosen from Bloodlines data. Because it is not possible to chose residents at random, on search were typed letters A ad Z. So, it resulted two lists, each one with many residents. Then, residents were chosen at random from these lists. Results are as follows: HUD USED: *human: 22 (4.4%) *human+lycan+vampire: 1 (0.2%) *human+vampire: 7 (1.4%) *lycan: 41 (8.2%) *lycan+vampire: 11 (2.2%) *vampire: 418 (83.6%) *Single HUD: 481 (96.2%) *two: 18 (3.6%) *3: 1 (0.2%) *TOTAL: 520 devices (104%) SOUL SITUATION: *abyss: 54 (10.8%) *owned: 444 (88.8%) *resqued: 2 (0.4%) Please note that 28% of players are destroyed and only 10.8% souls are in abyss, while only 10% have hemlock potion (able to rescue a soul from abyss). On the other hand, there are SL closed accounts, bloodlines suspended accounts and players that worn the garlic. So, data is not relevant to figure out what happened with the difference of souls. STATUS/RACE: *destroyed: 140 (28.0%) *human: 328 (65.6%) *hybrid: 5 (1.0%) *lycan: 3 (0.6%) *vampire: 24 (4.8%) Not affected by the curse: 468 (93.6%) Affected by the curse (predators): 32 (6.4%). Official Bloodlines data: *29% vampires *4% lycans *52% humans *13% hybrids. So, where is the difference? Bloodlines counts destroyed and revenant souls into vampire, lycan and hybrid groups. I did not, because the reason was different, to identify players affected by the curse. Now, the results are clear. And if we look further away and see what HUD is everyone using, we clearly know that the vast majority are vampires unaffected by the curse. Also, there is a strong difference with what we see on previous surveys. This is shown below: *% of online players --- % of players from database *Destroyed: 19% --- 28% *Humans: 49% --- 66% *Predators: 32% --- 6% Such a small amount of predators (lycans, vampires and herms) can be explained by only one way: The vast majority of registered players are not active. There can be two reasons for this. First reason is that some players stopped playing at some point. Second reason is that some of them are in fact alts. SOULS: *0: 479 (95.8%) *1: 11 (1.1%) *2-4: 2 (0.4%) *5-9: 3 (0.6%) *10-19: 1 (0.2%) *20-49: 3 (0.6%) *50-99: 1 (0.2%) Owning at least one soul: 21 (4.2%) This is really surprising. Why this? It is below the number of predators (players possible affected by the curse - 6.4%). This can be a prove that many are in fact alts, used by top players to feed on. Another aspect is that top players, with over 100 souls, cannot be find in other way but with a survey that includes up to 10 000 players. *FLUIDS: *blood: 33 (6.6%) *blood+humanity: 17 (3.4%) *blood+lumens: 5 (1.0%) *humanity: 228 (45.6%) *humanity+lumens: 2 (0.4%) *lumens: 6 (1.2%) *none: 209 (41.8%) Keep in mind that 140 (28.0%) are destroyed, so 69 (13.8%) of all residents are revenants that have no fluid inside them. Please note that from players with humanity vast majority have less then 7% left. We have 32 (6.4%) predators (vampires, lycans or hybrids possible affected by the curse) and 44 (8.8%) players that have no humanity but still have some fluids inside them. The difference are usually almost empty of fluids. So, we end with the conclusion that over 70% of players might be considered empty bottles (containing no or almost no fluid inside them). CURSE: *Below (still human): 328 (65.6%) *cursed: 6 (1.2%) *destroyed: 140 (28.0%) *protected: 26 (5.2%) Those below the curse still have some humanity left. Destroyed ones are not refilling and those protected by amulet also have no need to feed. So, we have only 6 (1.2%) feeding. This is really shocking. We will talk about this later. GADGETS: *amulet: 27 (5.4%) *blood vial: 10 (2.0%) *coffin: 1 (0.2%) *electrum: 28 (5.6%) *hemlock: 50 (10%) *lumen vial: 3 (0.6%) *nightshade: 19 (3.8%) *rampage claw: 3 (0.6%) *scanner: 3 (0.6%) *spike: 22 (4.4%) *soul reaper: 18 (3.6%) *wormwood: 48 (9.6%) About potions, the same resident can have two or more of the same kind. The small amount of owned devices show two things: # The vast majority of residents don't give too much attention to Bloodlines game and just registered once. # Some of the players are alts of some players. It is impossible to know how many alts exist. Some players made alts to test products, to increase their rankings or to take their souls to a safe place. Using an alt is not prohibited and it is an income of money for both Bloodlines and Linden Lab. RESERVES: *blood: 343 (343 liters) *cider: 2 (2 liters) *lumens: 505 (= 50.5 liters) These reserves are outside the body, in containers. Players with reserves are not too many. The amount is very small. For 500 surveyed players, this means 0.686 liters of blood, 0.004 liters of cider and 1.01 lumens (= 0.1 liters). Since names could not be taken completely at random, estimated error is 2%. For small categories, errors can be up to 5%. When somebody checks players at random from Bloodlines page, the most surprising fact is that the vast majority of players are empty of almost any fluid, containing only a tiny remnant of humanity or blood. I use to call them empty bottles. Tehere are not many online empty bottles, anyway. Activity Survey Next survey was done to find out how active are Bloodlines players. It was made on 400 names from database. Because number of attacks was too small, I supposed that many attacks were removed in time. So, a second small survey was needed to check the age of players (and the chance that they have closed their accounts). Age Survey This survey was done on 100 registered players, from Bloodlines database. It was done to check in what year they joined Bloodlines. *2008: 8 (8%) *2009: 22 (22%) *2010: 21 (21%) *2011: 9 (9%) *2012: 17 (17%) *2013: 11 (11%) *2014: 12 (12%) Result: In first years, the amount was higher, because of already existing population. I don't know what happen in 2011. Then, the amount for later years is close to the amount of new residents. The result is that the amount of closed Bloodlines accounts cannot be over 33%. Closed accounts are removed from lists of attacked players. If the amount of closed accounts is too high, relevance of activity survey is small. Main Activity Survey Parameters It was done on registered names from Bloodlines database. Chosen residents are at random from those that containd letter B in their names. CLAN: *Liege with other clans: 288 (72%) *Clan leaders: 3 (0.75%) *Curse clan: 109 (27.25%) Those who accepted liege are minions to a specific clan. It is less plausible that from 400 residents only 3 decided to make their own clan, since it is so easy to do this. Soon after I joined I made my own clan (even if it holds only me, my alt and my husband’s account). There are many clans that have only a single player. This is a strong prove that the vast majority of accounts are in fact alts and fuel for some top members. The 'curse clan' is in fact the default clan. Every new player gets first inside Curse clan, before joining any other family (horde, pack or guild). MINIONS: *0: 371 (92.75%) *1: 12 (3%) *2-4: 9 (2.25%) *5-9: 6 (1.5%) *10-19: 1 (0.25%) *20-49: 1 (0.25%) this is the total number of minions a player has. As it can be seen, only 29 (7.25%) have. A minion is a player that accepts liege to another player. A minion can still have humanity left, can be revenant of a real vampire. HUMANS: *0: 380 (95%) *1: 9 (2.25%) *2-4: 5 (1.25%) *5-9: 4 (2.25%) *10-19: 1 (0.25%) *20-49: 0 (0%) *50-99: 1 (0.25%) This is the total number of humans that serve a player. They are wearing the human HUD and are part of the roleplay. It is also visible that they are only 20 (5%), slightly less then the minions. Still, it is amazing that they are 69% compared to minions. Also, we should note that only 4.4% of players used only the human HUD. ACHIEVEMENTS: *0: 365 (91.25%) *1: 15 (3.75%) *2-4: 11 (2.75%) *5-9: 8 (2%) *10-19: 1 (0.25%) The achievements are hits for each player. Since only 35 (8.75%) have received any of them, it is strange. It is enough to activate your HUD for 7 days in a row or to scan 15 players with the HUD in one day, to get the easy ratings. So, why there are not many listed? This is the best prove that majority of accounts in Bloodlines are alts. Achievements have been inserted at some moment, they did not exist from the beginning. But even so, it is not plausible that from all residents only 8.75% got one. Even a player without achievements, still has visible progress. You can see there how much that player needs to get the first achievement. Tests on a few cases shown nothing, no progress. So, what's the answer? The answer is that there are not 100 000 Bloodline players. If we separate the alts, there might be only 33 000. And if this is the case, we are not talking about population of a city but about a town. HAUNTS: *0: 391 (97.75%) *1: 1 (0.25%) *2-4: 3 (0.75%) *5-9: 3 (0.75%) *10-19: 2 (0.5%) Again, only 8 (2.25%) have something to do with this. Haunts are of two types: If a player has built a haunt, that haunt is listed on its profile page. Again, if a player visits a haunt page and votes it, that haunt will be listed at favorite haunts. To build a haunt is expensive (799 L$), but to vote one at favorites, it is not. So, it is very interesting why only 2.25% residents have something to do about haunts. Attack List Data listed here is gathered from 400 registered players on Bloodlines database. This is where all becomes more interesting. For every player, the list of bitten/attacked victims and the list of those who fed on the player at least once is public. With other words, a Bloodlines player can be a hunter or can be hunt. If it is a hunt, the list of hunters can contain only active Bloodlines players. In opposite, if it is a hunter, the hunt is made of active Bloodlines players or other residents that accepted a bite (those with souls in limbo). BITTEN/ATTACKED BY (number of residents): *0: 33 (8.25%) *1: 211 (52.75%) *2-4: 117 (29.25%) *5-9: 26 (6.5%) *10-19: 9 (2.25%) *20-49: 3 (0.75%) *50-99: 1 (0.25%) This is amazing, that only 8.25% of Bloodlines players have never been the victim of an attack. In many cases, attacks took place only once. And in many places, they left the player with no or almost no vital fluids. Even in case of destroyed players! Remember the age survey? That is the prove that the amount of closed accounts is at max 33%, so it is not plausible that there were too many attackers then listed here. So, if we have 50% of players attacked only once and majority spoiled of vital fluids from a single attack, what is the conclusion? They might be alts, used to feed the main account and all this was done in a single day and most probably with the spike. Again, we have prove that Bloodlines is not a city but a town, based on number of alt accounts. BITTEN/ATTACKED (number of residents): *0: 282 (70.5%) *1: 39 (9.75%) *2-4: 36 (9.75%) *5-9: 17 (4.25%) *10-19: 8 (2%) *20-49: 16 (4%) *50-99: 1 (0.25%) *100+: 1 (0.25%) This list shows that 118 (29.5%) of residents have bitten/attacked others. Again it is a prove that there are many alts. Also, it is interesting that the amount of players that have bitten many others (over 10) is 28 (7%), much higher then the number of players used to feed by over 10 residents - 13 (3.25%). SOULS IN LIMBO: *0: 364 (91%) *1: 14 (3.5%) *2-4: 9 (2.25%) *5-9: 6 (1.5%) *10-19: 3 (0.75%) *20-49: 3 (0.75%) *50-99: 1 (0.25%) When on the list of attacked persons appear residents written with gray and not completely registered, they are with souls in limbo. They have been bitten/attacked by the player. This is highly important because it allows us to find spammers. The list shows that 36 (9%) have sent souls in limbo. This is 30.5% compared with bitten active players. And if we suppose that only 30% are main accounts and 70% are alts, it means that nearly 30% of Bloodlines residents have spammed at least once. This is the evil part of the game. There must be found a way to limit bite requests only to registered players. Second to learn from this: The worst case was of a player that has sent 67 souls into limbo. This is the equivalent of 16.75 liters of blood or 167.5 lumens and the amount of food for 67 days. That player could survive the curse two months with it. So, feeding on unregistered players is not an option. It is unknown how from all 67 none has fired an abuse report. As a result, feeding on other residents is not a good source of fluids. I tried to bite am unregistered resident (with accept), to see what happens. I used to feed on a human avatar (owned by my partner, so with accept). Until this, I got 0.25 liters of blood at each bite. After this, I could get only 0.15 liters. So, a spammer gets less flids next time when it wants to bite. A FEW INTERESTING FACTS # There are residents who have bitten many, but have no souls in limbo. This is how Bloodlines should be played, without harass. # There are players offering the Bloodlines HUD for free, on their own cost, to register new players and increase their ratings. This is something interesting. # Bites/attacks are listed in chronological order and the amount has decreased so much over time. The reason for this might be a policy change. Since now you can earn only 0.25 liters of blood or 2.5 lumens from an unregistered player, it is useless to do that. The population is already saturated. The WAR The Bloodlines War is a combat game. In order to play, a warrior must be registered with a special HUD (war HUD). Then, all is ready for fighting. If that resident is registered inside Bloodlines, the lycan claws and vampire fangs will also become weapons. A few other weapons are available for who wants: psionic blast, gun, flame thrower and sword. In addition, mines can be deployed to stop fighters and health serums can be used to increase health. Each time a warrior is attacked, it loses health, until health reaches zero. In that point, the player dies stays immobile for 60 seconds. A serum can counter these effects. Warriors can join into armies, by setting another warrior as their commander. Every new warrior is member of default Rough Army, before joining another army. Unlike Bloodlines, color of listed players does not mean apartenence to a race. Each warrior (and mainly each army commander) has the power to set a special color for its army and its listed troops. War game includes some bases with up to 25 pylons that can be captured. Basically, this is the purpose of the game, to capture as many pylons as possible for your army and then to protect them. A second (but also important objective) is to kill as many enemy troops as possible. This way, any player is increasing its own status, as listed on profile page of each warrior. Many players use other tools to help them: to increase speed, to avoid obstacles, even teleporter. For this reason, some bases have special status, like prim limits and flying limitations. There are always some safe zones, where fighting is not allowed. Safe zones are found in any combat environment and are limited usually to arriving places. There are 104 256 registered Bloodlines players and only 19 198 warriors (about 1/5). From them, 11.2% (2150) are not registered as Bloodlines players as vampires or lycans (they could own only the human HUD or they could have nothing). Research about warriors (1) The following material is based on 250 warriors listed on Bloodlines database. Warriors were chosen at random, from all whose names contained letter A. Each time, a similar ratings from Bloodlines is also showed. LIEGE STATUS *For War: *Rogue Army (no liege): 77 (30.8%) *Rogue Army (with liege): 9 (3.6%) *Soldiers in other armies: 148 (59.2%) *Commanders: 16 (6.4%) for Bloodlines: *Liege with other clans: 72% *Clan leaders: 0.75% *Curse Clan: 27.25% When a player joins Bloodlines, it enters the default Curse Clan. Then, it can create its own clan or can liege to someone. When a player joins War, the same happens, only that the default family is Rogue Army. The amount of players inside Curse Clan and Rogue Army is almost the same. Amazing is that the amount of clan leaders is far smaller then the amount of army commanders (8.5 times smaller). LEVEL *1: 106 (42.4%) *2-4: 69 (27.6%) *5-9: 38 (5.2%) *10-19: 25 (10%) *20-49: 11 (4.4%) *50-99: 1 (0.4%) Each time you fight, you earn experience point by defending other players (visible as XP on your status, next to level shown). When you get a number of point, you upgrade to a new level. WEAPONS *Fist: 250 (100%) *Flames: 18 (7.2%) *Gun: 60 (24%) *Psionic: 191 (76.4%) *Sword: 26 (10.4%) *Fangs: 198 (79.2%) *Claws: 97 (38.8%) Fist is owned by default to any player. Fangs & claws are from Bloodlines roleplay. This allows us to know that there are 79.2% people wearing vampire HUD and 38.8% wearing lycan HUD in this game. Next survey will show accurate percents of these species. Still, a high number of unregistered Bloodline players have joined the war. The only weapons you really buy are: flame thrower, gun, psionic blaster and sword. 4 weapons, at 499 L$ each. They don't need extra ammo, so once you both them, you can use them forever. Bloodline gear: *amulet: 5.4% *blood vial: 2.0% *coffin: 0.2% *lumen vial: 0.6% *rampage claw: 0.6% *scanner: 0.6% *spike: 4.4% *soul reaper: 3.6% Compare War gear with Bloodline gear. The most unused weapon (flame thrower) is still more used then any other item in the gear. LETHALITY *0: 153 (61.2%) *1-4: 36 (14.4%) *5-9: 24 (9.6%) *10-19: 21 (8.4%) *20-49: 24 (9.6%) *50-99: 15 (6%) *100-199: 13 (5.2%) *200-499: 6 (2.4%) *500-999: 2 (0.8%) *1000+: 1 (0.4%) Lethality is a number calculated on the amount of kills, one hit kills and body counts. Deaths decrease this number. Again, you can see that a big number of players gained some lethality. This should be compared with Bloodline ranks and generations. I didn't make a survey on ranks and generations because higher ranked players are so rare that it made all irrelevant. The major difference is that only 38% of warriors are on the lowest level, while in Bloodlines, probably 80% of population is there. KILLS *0: 68 (27.2%) *1: 14 (5.6%) *2-4: 25 (10%) *5-9: 21 (8.4%) *10-19: 26 (10.4%) *20-49: 29 (11.6%) *50-99: 25 (10%) *100-199: 16 (6.4%) *200-499: 13 (5.2%) *500-999: 6 (2.4%) *1000+: 7 (2.8%) This should be compared with has attacked list: *0: 70.5% *1: 9.75% *2-4: 9.75% *5-9: 4.25% *10-19: 2% *20-49: 4% *50-99: 0.25% *100+: 0.25% DEATHS *0: 57 (22.8%) *1: 12 (1.2%) *2-4: 12 (1.2%) *5-9: 22 (8.8%) *10-19: 18 (7.2%) *20-49: 47 (18.8%) *50-99: 22 (8.8%) *100-199: 26 (10.4%) *200-499: 22 (8.8%) *500-999: 6 (2.4%) *1000+: 6 (2.4%) Please compare this list with bitten by list: *0: 8.25% *1: 52.75% *2-4: 29.25% *5-9: 6.5% *10-19: 2.25% *20-49: 0.75% *50-99: 0.25% ONE HIT KILLS *0: 130 (52%) *1: 21 (8.4%) *2-4: 24 (9.6%) *5-9: 25 (10.0%) *10-19: 18 (7.2%) *20-49: 26 (10.4%) *50-99: 8 (3.2%) *100-199: 5 (2.0%) *200-499: 11 (4.4%) *500-999: 1 (0.4%) *1000+: 2 (0.8%) This is something specific for War. Sometimes, you can instant kill a victim. BODY COUNT *0: 69 (27.6%) *1: 33 (13.2%) *2-4: 36 (14.4%) *5-9: 25 (2.5%) *10-19: 30 (12%) *20-49: 30 (12%) *50-99: 12 (4.8%) *100-199: 10 (4%) *200-499: 3 (1.2%) *500-999: 1 (0.4%) *1000+: 1 (0.4%) I don't know exactly what that is. Probably, it means to be the last fighter alive. MINES #Unexploded mines: 69, owned by 21 residents (average 3.29 mines per owner). Maximum was 21 mines at a single resident. #Exploded mines: 380, owned by 24 residents(average 15.83 mines per owner). Maximum was 93 mines at a single resident. The amount of residents playing with mines is similar: around 10% of population. Well, mines are placed on the ground and you need to have rezz permissions in order to deploy them. Usually, they are used by base owners, to protect their territory. HEALTH SERUMS #Unused serums: 26, owned by 10 residents (average 2.60 serums per owner). Maximum was 9 serums at a single resident. #Used serums: 508, owned by 34 residents (average 14.94 serums per owner). Maximum was 233 serums at a single resident. This is the only consumable resource. If you are killed, you are dead for 60 seconds. Take a serum and you will wake-up. Also, it takes health back to 100% instantly. If you don't take the serum, you are not 'destroyed' like in Bloodlines. So, you don't need it so much. Mines can be used until they explode, while serums work ony once. They can be compared woth Bloodlines potions. As shown before, potions are used very rare. BASES *Inactive bases: 26, hold by 15 residents. *Active bases: 22, hold by 12 residents. *5-9 pylons: 4 *10-19 pylons: 1 *20-49 pylons: 5 *50-99 pylons: 1 *100-199 pylons: 1 Each active base has up to 25 pylons that can be captured during roleplay game. 12 residents (4.8%) have active bases, while 15 residents (6%) have inactive bases. A base can be compared with a haunt. Below you can see percent of haunts: *0: 97.75% *1: 0.25% *2-4: 0.75% *5-9: 0.75% *10-19: 0.5% Please note that these are both HAUNTS and FAVORITE HAUNTS. To have a haunt, you have to earn it, while to have a favorite haunt, you only have to vote it. so, the amount of owned haunts is far smaller (will be detailed in surveys about haunts). So, from 2.25% people listed, at maximum 1/5 have a haunt, the rest have only favorite haunts. SOLDIERS *0: 205 (82%) *1: 19 (7.6%) *2-4: 15 (6%) *5-9: 7 (2.8%) *10-19: 3 (1.2%) *20-49: 0 (0%) *50-99: 1 (0.4%) Soldiers are people that chose you as their captain. It is something similar to minions. so, list of minions is the following one: *0: 92.75% *1: 3% *2-4: 2.25% *5-9: 1.5% *10-19: 0.25% *20-49: 0.25% Results show that far more warriors have soldiers then vampires having minions. All these major differences between Bloodline and War show one basic thing: Inside Bloodlines, there are many inactive players. They are somewhere around 75% of all. What are them? Many of them are alts made by higher-ranked players, in their wish to get to top, while also a high number of them are residents who were paid to join this. Yes, there are many inactive players inside War, but far less then in Bloodlines. Some of them, probably joined of curiosity, then abandoned. Some joined to have complete gear (they already have many gadgets from Bloodlines), while others joined the war, got bitten many times and then decided to quit. Also, many people from both Bloodlines and War were active at some time, then decided to stop this. Research About Warriors (2) This research was also done on 250 warriors, chosen at random from Bloodlines database. It was made to show some extra details and to bring into light some data and to check out the error. It was made on Novemeber 16th 2014. RACE *Vampire fangs: 131 (52.4%) *Lycan claws: 12 (4.8%) *Hybrids: 79 (31.6%) *None (possible humans among them): 28 (11.2%) This gives to a total of 210 fangs and 91 claws (compared with previous survey who found 198 fangs and 97 claws). Based on this variation, the estimated error is 5%. And also, it shows a high difference compared to what we see on lists of Bloodlines players. There, the vast majority wear the vampire HUD. RECENT LETHALITY *From 100 players, none had any other value then 0. PYLONS *0: 114 (45.6%) *1: 8 (3.2%) *2-4: 5 (2%) *5-9: 7 (2.8%) *10-19: 3 (1.2%) *20-49: 13 (5.2%) *50-99: 16 (6.4%) *100-199: 9 (3.6%) *200-499: 21 (8.4%) *500-999: 13 (5.2%) *1000-1999: 13 (5.2%) *2000-4999: 10 (4%) *5000-9999: 4 (1.6%) *10000-19999: 6 (2.4%) *20000-49999: 5 (2%) *50000-99999: 1 (0.4%) *100000-199999: 1 (0.4%) *over (2000000+): 1 (0.4%) Each time a player captures a pylon, this index is increased. The pylon index shows a curve similar to the Gauss curve, so these results are natural. About 40% of players never captured a pylon. Some of them never achieved anything (except for some possible deaths). DATE JOINED *2009: 52 (20.8%) *2010: 72 (28.8%) *2011: 57 (22.8%) *2012: 38 (15.2%) *2013: 19 (7.6%) *2014: 12 (4.8%) LAST ACTIVE *2009: 23 (9.2%) *2010: 48 (19.2%) *2011: 48 (19.2%) *2012: 40 (16%) *2013: 33 (13.2%) *2014: 58 (23.2%) *Details for 2014: *Until June: 24 (9.6%) *July - September: 17 (6.8%) *October: 6 (2.4%) *November: 11 (4.4%) So, we can see that only 23% were playing war in last year and only 4.4% were active in last 15 days. Based on these two values, the amount of active players in each year, the amount of active players can be measured: *2009: 52 (20.8%) *2010: 101 (40.4%) *2011: 110 (44%) *2012: 100 (40%) *2013: 79 (31.6%) *2014: 58 (23.2%) This shows loud and clear that the amount of online warriors is falling down to half of what it was. But is it only the WAR suffering? We clearly see that all our world is shrinking. Gridsurvey shows that private sims are with about 30% less and on mainland resident-owned land has been replaced with abandoned land in a similar percent. Unfortunately for Bloodlines roleplay there is no way to see when players were last active. Only the date when they joined is visible. There is a small survey done on 100 players, that shows the following: Year joined: (bloodlines players) -- war players. *2008: (8%) *2009: (22%) -- 20.8% *2010: (21%) -- 28.8% *2011: (9%) ---- 22.8% *2012: (17%) -- 15.2% *2013: (11%) -- 7.6% *2014: (12%) -- 4.8% We see that the war appeared later after main roleplay. It gained in last years less and less players and attention. It produces far less money (about 1/10), so Liquid Designs probably decided not to invest much into warriors. Another explanation could be the fact that 'bloodlines' self-advertise itself through the wish to get higher ranked, while 'war' has nothing to advertise. Conclusion We see now loud and clear that currently there are more then twice more people joining Bloodlines roleplay then War roleplay. We see that there are so many inactive warriors. And even so, if we compare data, we see that warriors have achieved many more goals. Warriors show far more activity then those playing Bloodlines roleplay, even if data shows that a smaller percent of warriors is joining the game. So, what is the explanation? The high number of Bloodlines players is because all rankings are based on the amount of new players. This is done by convincing (even offering for free a HUD) other residents to join Bloodlines and setting you as tieir liege or by creating an army of alts. There is no mathematical formula to estimate the amount of alts, but it is clear that 75% of Bloodlines players were all time inactive inside the game. Alts are of no use inside War, so the amount of warriors that never done anything is far smaller. On the other hands, some Bloodlines players worn the war HUD only to gain complete gear, since they allready worn all gear on the other roleplay game. There are some small war armies created with the same name like top Bloodlines families, with the same players, only that they are far less important inside war. See Also Second Life Geography Vampire Systems Opposition To Vampire Systems Category:Demography